emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6350 (21st September 2012)
Plot Amy returns to see her mother. On arriving at the hospital, she is full of bravado, but suddenly gets emotional when David and Eric explain that it's not looking good for Kerry. At Kerry's bedside, Eric and David fill Amy in on her mum's recent behaviour. Amy is angry at Kerry for trying to kill herself, but she is concerned when Kerry goes into a seizure. The doctor then arrives and Amy is steered out of the room, leaving her feeling emotional as she and Eric await news. Later, Amy is relieved when the doctor tells her that Kerry is through the worst. Eric explains that Val is not there as she feels responsible for what happened, and goes on to let Amy know that he and Val are back together. Amy goes in to see Kerry and shows how angry she is for what her mother has put her through, telling Eric that she will have to leave once she has recovered. Amy goes, followed by a concerned Eric. Kerry then opens her eyes, having heard everything. Meanwhile, Gennie takes the afternoon off to look after 'Henry'. At home, Gennie snoozes on the sofa and is oblivious when the fake baby falls on the floor and begins wailing. She panics when she wakes up and realises what has happened to him. Feeling guilty, she hurriedly picks him up off the floor and sees the dent in his head. In the café, Gennie is guilty about his head injury and shows an amused Ruby. Elsewhere, Pearl wishes Paddy good luck for his court case, and he hugs her before he leaves. She doesn't spot the suitcase for New Zealand. Later, Paddy contacts Rhona over Skype, explaining that he can't go to New Zealand because of his community service and she will have to come home. Also, Declan tells Megan that they should be working together and not letting Robbie pull them apart, while Diane wants to tackle Gabby's rude behaviour by calling a family meeting. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Nurse Goulthorp - Rachel Priest *Dr Murphy - Katie Scarfe Locations *Pollard's Barn - Patio *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm - Office and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Car park, corridor, Kerry's room and waiting area *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *From this episode onward, Gabrielle Thomas is credited as 'Gabby Thomas'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,230,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes